Such a prior measuring device is known from our copending European patent application No. 96850202.1, filed on Nov. 29, 1996, describing the main principles for such a mass flow meter, and to which application herewith is referred.
In such a measuring device the particles to be measured are subjected to tangential acceleration in a whirling impeller, and the torque exerted on the vanes of the impeller in reaction to the Coriolis force of accelerated particles is being measured as an indication of the mass flow rate. The object of our above European patent application was to avoid measurement errors, due to uneven distribution of the material to be measured.
Even though the accuracy in the measurements has been greatly improved by our previous device, it is still subject to some errors if the distribution of the material can not be guaranteed. The errors depend on that the Coriolis force is reduced when the material is introduced in a position outside the center point of the impeller.